poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening: Pythor's narration/At the party
This is how the opening, Pythor's narration, and we come at the party in Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge. film opens with Halloweentown's theme playing in the background Pythor narrating: Two years ago, before our friend Marnie even knew she was a witch, that was the last time she, my friends and I were in Halloweentown. the "Pythor P. Chumsworth goes to Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge" logo appears Pythor: narrating Her mother, Gwen, her grandmother, Aggie, her sister, Sophie, and her brother, Dylan, and we all had to join together and used the power of the heroes and the Cromwell witch family to defeat Kalabar, an evil Warlock who's had a faint for Marnie's mother since they were teenagers. hugs Marnie when the villains retreat Pythor: Marnie told me that Halloweentown was always a happy place, with creatures of different sizes, shapes, and species -- Some of them downright weird -- Could live apart from the real world in peace and harmony. Pythor gives Marnie a rose in the flashback Pythor: So, after we've saved Halloweentown, Mrs. Cromwell decided to leave her comfy house there, and live with ''our ''friends in the Mortal World. we see the new Halloweentown Pythor: Now, it's Halloween night again, the only night we can spend between Halloweentown and the Mortal World. I'm thinking about Halloweentown. I wonder how its changed. a creature juggles around Pythor: Mrs. Cromwell said things in Halloweentown are always changing. Meanwhile Pythor: We know ''nothing ''has changed in our new home. we see Marnie in her room Marnie: Pythor's narrating again. Computer voice: What's going on at your party? Marnie: Eh, I'm avoiding it. typing the shadow of a figure appears but disappears as she looks figure's shadow then appears but disappears again Computer voice: Why? What's the matter? Lloyd: Marnie, Pythor wants to talk to you. we see Rarity serving drinks Rarity: One for customer, darling. Zane: Alright. everyone hats You're all going to be real witches and Warlocks. D'oh! They need brooms as well. some brooms out Marnie tries out a witch costume and a hat Mac Grimborn: Whoa, this Warlock stuff is going crazy! Pythor: Oh, there you are, my dear. I think it's time for our little party goers for a spin around the house. Marnie: Uh, Pythor? I don't think that's such a good idea. Kai: Well, we can't let your mother spoil our fun every day of the year. Gwen: arrives Guys... Pythor: Oh, hello, madam. Harumi: She spent her days trying to keep her own daughters from turning against her. And now they might corrupt all the children in the neighborhood. Lloyd: Harumi, they're not turning against her. Thomas: Well, if anyone would reject their heritage of their wisdom, someone should take Mrs. Cromwell's place as head of the Cromwell line. Fluttershy: He said that twice. Aggie: And I know Marnie. Icebat: Yeah, it's just the stuff. Kai: Eh, I get the mixed up. Ultra Violet: Alright. Dress up's over. everyone's brooms and hats We have bobbing for apples right over there. Come on, it's fun, it's fun. Twilight: Well, Ultra Violet, I hope you're happy. Gwen: sarcastically Oh, ecstatic! leaves Rarity: Excuse us, darling. to Aggie with Sophie and Thomas Marnie, Twilight, Lloyd and Pythor walk to Gwen